Winter Carnival
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: The war is over and now its time for some fun at Karakura’s Winter Carnival. Byakuya plans to spend the evening alone but instead he ends up on an impromptu date with Yoruichi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

The Winter War ends just before Karakura's Winter Carnival. Ukitake and Kyoraku convince Yamamoto that the carnival will help with the morale of the Gotei 13. Yamamoto orders that all healthy enough to attend, attend the carnival. Byakuya attends despite his grumblings. He is wearing dark blue jeans, a fresh pressed white dress shirt, with a black turtleneck and a navy pea coat. He attends the carnival with many other Gotei 13 members. Once everyone arrives at the carnival the groups separate. The members of 11th Division all run off to challenge Kong in a winner take all cage match. The 8th, 4th, and 13th Divisions decide to try their hand at games. The 3rd, 5th, and 10th attend a concert, the 2nd is MIA, the 1st, 7th, and 12th all stayed behind to guard the SS, leaving Byakuya to explore the carnival alone.

Byakuya is wondering around the carnival when he sees Yoruichi with Soi Fon, Urahara, Omeada, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. He has not seen Yoruichi since she tended to his wounds after their battle with Yammy and Wonderwice. He deisres to go over but he hesitates, the memory of the almost kiss and the miss opportunity play tag with his mind. He decides it is best not to go over. He turns around to go in the opposite direction and almost bumps into Yoruichi who is now standing inches away.

"Hello Byakuya" He does not speak, the memories of the last time their bodies where that close cloud his mind. He regains his composure when the others approach. To his surprise and dismay, Yoruichi announces to everyone that Byakuya will be joining them. When the group departs Yoruichi tugs Byakuya by the arm but he does not move. "C'mon Byakuya it's too nice of a night to spend it alone." He gives her a cautious look. "It'll be fun I promise," says Yoruichi as she smiles up at him and this time when she tugs he move forward with her.

Byakuya tags along as the group travels the carnival. They all seem to be having a good time. Everyone is laughing, eating, and chatting, everyone except Byakuya he is quiet and manages to isolate himself within the group. He is so quiet Jinta asks Byakuya if something was wrong with him, resulting in Jinita receiving slap on the head from Tessai. This amuses all but Byakuya.

Jinta sees a baseball game and challenges Urahara, Tessai, and Soi Fon and the group separates. Yoruichi and Byakuya head to one of the shooting games. Byakuya notices that Hanatora is easily wining. He figures that it cannot be that hard if Hanatora is that good so he gives it a try and misses the target all three times. "C'mon don't give up, play for a prize for your girlfriend, she's eyeing one of those stuff animals," encourages the slick gold tooth booth owner. Byakuya gives the man a harsh look, but fails to correct him and Yoruichi takes notice. He tries again, Byakuya had never held a gun in his life before tonight and is absolutely terrible, but he keeps trying. After 20 minutes and over 10,000 yen Byakuya finally wins Yoruichi a small stuffed snow leopard. At the same time Hanatora hands Yoruichi a giant stuffed Siberian Tiger. She kisses Byakuya and Hanatora on the cheek. Yoruichi and Byakuya travel on to some more games. Unfortunately, for Byakuya there are no games requiring swordsmanship or kido so he is not very good at any of them. Yoruichi quietly encourages him by rubbing his back or giving him a smile when he starts to lose. Little by little he starts to relax, they get closer and closer physically. By the time they make it to the forth game they're walking arm and arm.

They stop to watch a fire-eater and various other acts. It is now much later at night and the temperature has dropped considerably. Byakuya tries to warm Yoruichi by holding her. So he stands behind her and wraps her in his arm. So for the rest of the acts he says nothing just holds her.

After watching the acts. They go get something to eat. Yoruichi convinces Byakuya to order new things just so she can taste them, and he does not seem to mind. They walk around the carnival chatting with other Shinigami (it is mostly Yoruichi chatting). Rangiku even comments how cute it is that they were dressed alike since they were both wearing jeans and Byakuya's navy blue pea coat now looks black like Yoruichi's in the dark. Byakuya does not correct her and Yoruichi does not either. They continue exploring the carnival for a little while longer.

"Lets go on a ride," insists Yoruichi as she drags Byakuya to the rides area.

They decide to ride the Farris Wheel. After getting into the car and Yoruichi scoots over to be closer to Byakuya just before the ride operator locks them in. She wraps her arm around his and lays her head on his shoulder just as the ride begins. There is a comfortable silence between them as if no words need to be spoken. While on the ride Yeppie Fry's "Run" is playing. A song about heartbreak and second chances, the past and the present colliding, and love being reborn because she finally stops running. Byakuya listens to lyrics and is taken aback.

They finally reach the top. This is the first time that they have truly been alone since the missed kiss. Byakuya turns to say something to Yoruichi and the clocks strikes 12:00 so he waits until the last dong. Before he can speak, Yoruichi grabs him and kisses him deeply and passionately.

"Happy Birthday Byakuya" she whispers. He is surprised and happy she remembers his birthday, especially since even he had forgotten it so long ago.

"Thank You" He kisses her until the ride operator asks them to leave the car.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy my little story. Please share your comments, critiques, and ByaYoru love :)


End file.
